


Thorn In My Side

by fourthingsandawizard



Series: Galaxies and Greenhouses: Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AmazingPhil Merch, Comedy, Domestic, Friendship, Galaxies and Greenhouses, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Modern wizards au, Plantboy!Phil, Platonic Relationships, Post-Hogwarts, Wizard!Dan, YouTube, platonic, wizard!Phil, youtuber!Phil, youtuber!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthingsandawizard/pseuds/fourthingsandawizard
Summary: Dan gently touched the black leaves with the tips of his fingers. “Phil? Is there such a thing as a plant-sona? Because I think I just found mine.”Phil grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Dan! Stop ruining plants for everyone!”“Ruining?” Dan asked, shooting a mischievous smirk at the camera. “Orimproving?”—————————————————Phil puts his Herbology skills to use in a video teaching Dan how to build a DIY floating terrarium. Puns (and disaster) ensue.





	Thorn In My Side

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the launch of Phil's new plant-themed merch, have this fic that I started six months ago and forgot to finish!
> 
> This oneshot takes place in the Dan and Phil Hogwarts/Modern Day Wizards AU established in my chaptered fic [Galaxies and Greenhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520281/chapters/17093110), which should _probably_ be read before reading this fic, but isn't absolutely necessary.
> 
> Huge shoutouts to the ever lovely [@cappuccino-howell](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://cappuccino-howell.tumblr.com/&ved=2ahUKEwiLr4yZ-4XdAhUOuVkKHa80CAwQFjAKegQIABAB&usg=AOvVaw19GyiaOnbQOw1oKzlMen0F) and [@spacelester](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://spacelester.tumblr.com/&ved=2ahUKEwj1x-fB_IXdAhWCwFkKHTNSCeUQFjAAegQIABAB&usg=AOvVaw1ZFVL-jSN1jjJmGBNhaby0) for sticking by and supporting me and this AU series from the very start. Also, thank you to [ @tobieallison](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/&ved=2ahUKEwiY-62w_oXdAhVBc98KHW3SC30QFjAAegQIARAB&usg=AOvVaw1Kubjb9tj6x_SkU8Ej9XqL) for betaing! It was fun to switch places for a change!

“Hey, guys!”

Phil smiled, giving his customary wave to the camera set up across from his bed.

“So, I noticed on my last WizTube video that a lot of you were commenting on my _thriving_ houseplant collection in my video background.”

Phil gestured toward the dresser in the shot behind him that was overflowing with ceramic pots full of bright flowers and greenery, all seemingly humming with that little bit of extra life and energy seen only in magically-tended plants.

“And I, being a merciful Lord-of-All-Things-Herbology,” Phil continued, a hand placed over his heart, “have deemed you all worthy of learning a bit of my close-guarded plant knowledge, so today I’m teaching you how to make your very own floating terrarium!”

A burst of firework effects exploded across the screen, accompanied by a chorus of recorded cheering in the background. 

“But, seeing as I’m an actual _certified_ plant genius,” he said, pausing for a moment while a picture of his “Outstanding!” Herbology N.E.W.T. exam scores flashed on screen, “I thought it might be more helpful for you guys to see a terrarium newbie in action. So for that, I’m going to need a little help from my best _BUD!_ ” Phil said, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. 

An exasperated groan sounded from off camera.

“Aww, come on, Dan!” Phil pouted, eyes pleadingly pointed in the direction of his bedroom door. “Don’t be such a _WALLFLOWER!_ You’re not just here for _FLORAL_ support, you know!” 

Dan groaned again, but begrudgingly appeared in frame, plopping down on the edge of the bed. 

“There was no mention of horrible puns when I agreed to be in this video,” he grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Surely by now you know that bad puns are _always_ on the table when you’re coming on my channel.” 

Dan’s only response was an exaggerated eye roll. 

“I’m sorry, would you be re- _LEAF_ ed if I stopped?” Phil bit his lip, stifling a laugh.

“How about I just _LEAF_ the video right now?”

“Aww, come on, Dan, I was just _POLLEN_ your leg a little!”

Dan moved to stand up, but Phil quickly grabbed his arm.

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, “I promise I’ll try to contain my bad puns for the rest of the video. I just had to get it out of my system!”

Dan slowly sat back down, eyeing his friend suspiciously for a moment before visibly relaxing. “Don’t you mean your sys- _STEM_?”

Phil beamed beside him. “That’s the spirit, Dan! You’re really _BRANCH_ ing out!” 

Dan shook his head, dimples in full force as he chuckled fondly at his best friend’s enthusiasm. “All right, Lord Herbolo-dork, or whatever the hell you just called yourself, can we get started?”

“Oh, we will,” Phil answered with a slightly conspiratorial smirk. “But first I just have to compliment your _very_ appropriate shirt choice for today. Wherever did you get such a high quality and creatively designed product?”

Dan glanced down at the white t-shirt he was wearing showing a hand reaching for a cactus and emblazoned with the words “Try New Things.”

“Phil, if you want to promo your merch, just promo your merch. It’s _your_ channel, you can do whatever the hell you want,” Dan said, giving an exaggerated “This Guy” look towards the camera.

Phil scrunched up his nose at the younger man before turning back to the camera, his smile returning.

“That’s right, guys! Just a reminder, if you want to get your hands on this snazzy t-shirt that Daniel here is modeling,” Phil said, waving his hands in front of Dan’s torso, “you can head over to the brand new AmazingPhil shop! You can also get a load of other cool things, like this, the world’s coziest hoodie.” He reached down and pulled the neck of his white sweatshirt up over his chin, showing off the potted plant on the front.

“Yeah, it’s all literally the exact opposite of my normal aesthetic, which is to wear so much black that I’ll eventually morph into an event horizon,” Dan added, holding out the bottom hem of his own shirt with the tips of his fingers. “But, it is all very _Phil_ , and very adorable.”

“Aww, thanks, Danny!” Phil smiled, pulling the neck of his hoodie back down. “If you guys want to check it out, I’ve put a link in the description below! Just remember, the website is designed for you guys _and_ my Muggle Youtube viewers, so you’ll have to pay attention to the pounds to Galleon price conversion.”

“Also, don’t be alarmed when an actual postman drops by your house instead of an owl,” Dan chimed in. “The logistics of separating out the shipping is an actual nightmare, so just like with my merch earlier this year, Phil’s will come to you in the good ‘ole Muggle way!”

“And don’t forget,” Phil added, holding up a pack of his house plant enamel pins, “for the rest of this month, you can get a WizTube-only item! Just enter the code _Aguamenti_ , and instead of the Muggle version of my pins, you’ll get this set that actually bloom! Care to demonstrate, Dan?”

Dan nodded and lifted his wand, lightly tapping one of the pins on the card Phil was holding up for the camera. As Dan’s wand came in contact with the enamel, the tiny cactus pin started sprouting bright pink blooms.

“How awesome is that?” Phil excitedly addressed the camera. “You’ll be the coolest kid at Hogwarts with one of these bad boys strapped to your backpack!”

“I don’t know about that,” Dan amended with a laugh, “but I will admit that this was definitely one of your better ideas.”

“Alright, Danny boy!” Phil exclaimed with a sudden clap of his hands, leaving Dan blinking a few times in surprise. “Now that I’ve gotten in my cheeky little merch plug, are you ready to become a terrarium master?”

“By ‘terrarium master,’ do you really mean learning how to help take care of all your bloody houseplants instead of just being like their fun uncle that doesn’t have to water them?”

“...maybe.”

“I knew it, you little rat,” Dan replied, though a smile crept on his face. “Alright then, let’s get a move on. Where do we start?”

Phil reached beside him, grabbing his wand from where it sat on top of his duvet. “Well, obviously the first thing you’ll need is a terrarium.”

“Obviously,” Dan agreed with a nod. 

“So, I picked out one that I thought _might_ match your style pretty well,” Phil continued, giving his wand a little swish-and-flick toward the floor in front of them, causing a glass container to slowly rise up into frame. The empty terrarium was cut into a geometric prism shape with matte black edges joining the glass pieces together.

Dan’s eyes went wide as he glanced back and forth between Phil and the prism, placing a hand on his chest. “You see, this is why Phil is my best friend,” he told the camera in a soft voice, reaching out to grab the terrarium where it was still floating gently in mid-air. 

“I take it you like it, then?” Phil chuckled as Dan turned it back and forth to inspect each side, the glass catching the lights from his filming setup.

“This is literally the only thing I care about,” Dan replied without taking his eyes off the terrarium.

“Are you done admiring it, or do you and the terrarium need a minute alone?”

Dan scoffed. “I’m just giving it the appreciation it deserves, Phil. Don’t aesthetic-shame me.”

“Hey, I’m not!” Phil defended himself. “If I was just going to aesthetic-shame you, why would I have gone through all the effort to get you such cool plants?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on, then,” Dan said, placing the terrarium on the bed behind him. “Give the people what they want, Phil.”

Phil smiled, gripping his wand a little tighter. “Alright, well, let’s see the first succulent that I got for you!” He pointed his wand out of frame again. “ _Accio_ Jade!”

A small plastic flower pot shot across the room and into Phil’s outstretched hand. Dan leaned in closer to examine the plant, which looked almost like a miniature green tree with thick, smooth leaves.

“This is a Jade Plant,” Phil explained to both Dan and the camera, “one of the easiest houseplants to take care of in my opinion because it doesn’t require a lot of watering.”

“Merlin’s sake, that is too adorable and tiny to be a real thing,” Dan said, voice jumping up an octave, as it tends to do when he sees cute things. He grabbed the pot from the other man, the Jade Plant looking even smaller in his larger hands. “Phil, you know that urge you sometimes get when you see a cute thing and you just want to eat it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t necessarily recommend eating any succulents,” Phil laughed. “Although this one is thought to be a lucky plant, so you might want to go ahead and give it a good stroking.” He mimed petting something in mid-air.

Dan quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. Phil’s eyebrows, on other hand, furrowed in confusion at the expression Dan was shooting him.

“What?” Phil asked. “What’s wrong with a nice stroking?”

Dan took what appeared to be a calming breath before looking back at the camera. 

“You know, I’m at a point now where if Phil says something, I’m not responsible for it. I’m just gonna let it happen.”

“Oh, yeah?” Phil retorted. “Well, I’ll let your mum happen!”

The two shared a glance before both burst out laughing, Dan nearly falling off the bed. 

“Okay, okay, we need to get back on track, this video is gonna end up being 20 minutes long,” Dan finally said, swiping at his eyes as they both fought to get their breathing under control. “What’s the next plant, Phil?”

“Well, Dan, this next little guy probably would have been very helpful when we were roasting alive in the Phoenix sun on tour in America a few months ago,” Phil said, wand at the ready. “ _Accio_ Aloe!”

Another potted plant came flying toward them, this one with thick, pointed leaves dotted with white along the edges. This time Phil barely caught hold of the pot, a few fingers ending up covered in soil.

“This is called Aloe Vera, and it has healing properties that can help soothe irritated or burned skin,” Phil continued, flicking some of the dirt off his hand as he spoke. “So it’s an especially useful one to keep in your kitchen if, like me, you’re a bit...accident prone.”

“Well, hello, there!” Dan said, taking the aloe from Phil and touching one of its long green spikes. “You have some thicc leaves, there, Mr. Aloe.”

“Yes, and I’ve already grown pretty attached to this one,” Phil added. “I’ve named him _ALOE_ -xander Hamilton.”

“Of course you have,” Dan deadpanned. 

Phil pouted a bit at the lack of reaction to his joke. “Alright then, maybe you’ll like this next one better. It’s nice and _prickly_ , just like you.” He pointed his wand again. “ _Accio_ cac—"

“PHIL!” 

Dan quickly shot out a hand to cover the other man’s mouth, nearly dropping the aloe plant in the process. Phil’s eyes went comically wide in surprise.

“Phil. Were you just about to send an actual _cactus_ hurtling across the room toward us?” Dan asked, keeping his hand locked firmly in place.

Realization quickly dawned in Phil’s eyes.

“Could this maybe be an example of one of those times where magic _isn’t_ the best method of accomplishing something?” 

Phil nodded his head in guilt, Dan’s arm moving along with it. 

“I’m going to let go now, but only if you promise that you’ll pick up the rest of the supplies with your _hands_ , not your wand,” Dan instructed. “Think you can manage that?”

This time Phil nodded much more vigorously, and once Dan relinquished his grip, Phil went on to very carefully pick up the remaining succulents _without_ magic, showing them off to both Dan and the camera. The first plant was the nearly disastrous Pincushion Cactus, a tiny round cactus with a pink flower blooming on top, followed by Roseum, a kind of stubbly plant with star-shaped flowers, and finally an Echeveria, which Phil insisted on hiding behind his back. 

“This type of Echeveria is originally from the desert regions of Mexico,” Phil explained, “and it’s a pretty slow grower, so I think it’ll do really well in a terrarium.”

“Okay… Any particular reason why I’m not allowed to see it?” Dan asked. 

“Well, I know for a fact that this is the one you’ll end up liking the most, so I wanted to give it a dramatic reveal!”

“What, do you want a drumroll, or something?” Dan laughed.

“Actually, yeah, that would be great! Do you mind?”

Dan rolled his eyes fondly, starting a “drumroll” on his knees with his hands.

“Allow me to introduce you to….the ‘Black Prince!’”

Phil moved his arm back around in front of him, revealing a succulent that was shaped almost like a rose, although its leaves were a bit pointier and such a deep burgundy that they actually looked black.

“That’s _really_ what it’s called, the ‘Black Prince?’” Dan asked, taking the succulent and examining it in awe.

“Yup! Pretty cool, right?”

Dan gently touched the black leaves with the tips of his fingers. “Phil? Is there such a thing as a plant-sona? Because I think I just found mine.”

Phil grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Dan! Stop ruining plants for everyone!”

“Ruining?” Dan asked, shooting a mischievous smirk at the camera. “Or _improving?_ ”

“No, stop that,” Phil said, grabbing the plant back and smacking Dan’s hands away. “No one wants to see that.” 

Dan pretended to pout, but Phil ignored him in favor of moving on with the tutorial. 

“So, the reason I recommend a terrarium for first-time plant parents is because they don’t need as much attention as your standard houseplant,” Phil said, reaching for a bag of soil and a small container of rocks. “Most succulents come from pretty arid regions of the world and they store water in their thicker leaves and roots, so you really don’t need to give them all that much soil or water.”

Phil walked Dan and the viewers through how to layer the rocks and soil, and with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in concentration, Dan began slowly deciding how he wanted to place his succulents—keyword being _slowly_.

In an effort to move things along for the viewers, Phil had inserted a fast forward, speeding through several minutes of footage of Dan arranging—and rearranging—the contents of his terrarium.

Meanwhile, Phil seemed to become more and more bored of waiting, shifting from his place sitting next to Dan to lay across the middle of his bed for a bit. He finally settled in a spot at the top of the bed, leaning against his headboard, as the fast forwarding came to an end.

“Daaaaaan,” Phil whined as Dan shifted the Pincushion Cactus for the third time, “this is taking forever! The viewers don’t want to watch 20 minutes of you trying to find the perfect aesthetic plant arrangement!”

Dan dug his hand into the bag of soil, pulling out a small handful to toss in Phil’s direction and causing him to scoot back too quickly, bumping his head against the headboard.

“Hey! Babuse!” 

“Find something else to entertain the viewers,” Dan said, turning the cactus so the pink bloom on top was facing out. “I’m finding this incredibly relaxing, and I fully intend to take my time with it.”

Phil sat up straight, wincing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Fine, I guess I’ll give them a quick look at the other succulent I bought myself while I was picking out yours,” Phil relented, reaching over to grab a larger flower pot off the floor. 

“This lovely lady,” he said, pulling the pot up onto his lap, “is called a Flaming Katy!”

Dan snorted involuntarily, earning a sharp glare from the other man. 

“Sorry! It’s a funny name, I couldn’t help it,” Dan defended himself, looking up from his terrarium.

“Oh, yeah, and you’re a good one to talk about funny names, _Dani Snot_ ,” Phil shot back. “At least Katy here didn’t pick her name herself!”

Dan’s shoulders hunched in a bit, a tell-tale rosy patch beginning to form on his cheek. 

“Ooo, looks like _ALOE_ -xander is going to come in handy sooner than we thought!” Phil said, laughing and poking Dan’s cheek. “Maybe he can help you out with that sick burn!”

“Oh, for ****’s sake,” Dan groaned, his swear artfully covered by a dog’s bark to be appropriate for Phil’s channel. 

A grin stretched across Phil’s face, tongue poking out slightly as he turned his attention back to his new plant. 

“Anyway, Katy here doesn’t handle cold very well, so if you live in a chilly climate, this probably isn’t a plant for you. It does best between about 15 and 30 degrees Celsius and needs a fair amount of time in the sunlight everyday, so I’ve made her her own little biodome of sorts!”

Phil waved his wand over the plant, revealing a thin, shimmering layer hovering over of it, almost like a bubble. 

“If you look closely,” Phil said, gesturing toward the top of the dome with his wand, “there’s a tiny self-sustaining lightsource kind of floating above Katy, almost like a miniature sun! It makes sure she stays toasty and gets enough light instead of trying to only rely on the always lovely British weather to do the job for me!”

Forgetting his own plants for a moment, Dan leaned across the bed to get a closer look at Phil’s spellwork. “Okay, that’s actually genuinely impressive. Phil Lester, you’re a genius!”

As they both watched, one of the plant’s tiny blooms began to open up a bit, revealing a bright pink blossom.

“Yeah… You like that, Katy?” Phil said in a slightly creepy voice as he leaned over the plant.

Dan sat up, unable to contain his laughter. “Wh—What are you doing?” he exclaimed, voice jumping an octave. “It sounded like you were doing something _so_ much worse to Katy!” 

This time it was Phil’s turn to flush pink. “I didn’t think it would sound so bad!” he pouted, putting the pot back down on the floor and pulling his hood up over his head to hide. 

“Story of Phil’s life, everybody.” Dan smirked at the camera, gesturing toward Phil.

“You know, Howell, I wasn’t gonna do this because I thought it might be too mean,” Phil said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled his hood back down, “but now you’ve put me in an _ORCHID_ position, and I _LILAC_ the ability to pass up this chance.”

Dan rolled his eyes at the puns, but couldn’t resist adding his own. “Yeah, yeah, Lester, we all know you’re all _BARK_ and no bite.”

“When I saw the name of my other new succulent,” Phil continued, ignoring the other man, “I couldn’t help...decorating it a bit. It was just gonna be for my own personal amusement, but in the spirit of giving the people what they want…”

Phil moved out of frame, returning with a large pot containing a plant that looked like orange sticks poking out of it. He pulled it onto his lap, keeping the front of the plant turned away from Dan and the camera. 

“Dan, say hello to my new favorite plant: ‘Sticks on Fire.’” 

Phil turned the plant around, revealing the large block Sharpie lettering he had written across the front of the pot, which read, “HI, MY NAME IS [DAN].”

As Phil tried—and failed—to contain his laughter, Dan simply rose from the bed without saying a word, leaving both the frame and Phil’s room entirely.

“Dan! Dan, wait!” Phil gasped out between giggles, clutching his stomach. 

The video quickly cut to a black screen with white text reading, **“*five minutes (and Phil agreeing that Dan can choose where we order takeout from tonight) later...*”**

The shot then returned to Dan and Phil, both back on Phil’s bed and apparently ready to finish the video.

“Daniel, it seems you’ve almost finished arranging your succulents! And, might I add, they look quite lovely!”

“Why, thank you, Philip! I must say, I’m finding the process quite enjoyable and relaxing!”

Both men snickered at their overly formal tones, all tension from before seemingly melted away. 

“You know, Dan, I’m really glad we were able to get down to the _ROOT_ of our argument,” Phil couldn’t resist adding. “It looked a little mor- _BUD_ for a minute there, but we really _ROSE_ above it!” 

Dan shook his head at the return of the puns, although his smile betrayed him a bit. 

“Okay, I think I’m done,” he said, presenting his terrarium to Phil and the camera. “How does it look?”

“It looks great! I think these succulents will be very happy in there!”

“It’s so aesthetically pleasing,” Dan said, admiring his work. “Everytime I look over at it in my room, I’m gonna think, ‘I made that with my bare hands, isn’t that nice?’”

“It is a good feeling, isn’t it?” Phil glanced over at his plant-covered dresser and smiled. “Now, are you ready for the final step?”

Dan nodded in agreement, and Phil reached for his wand.

“So, the last thing you’ll need for your floating terrarium is the...well, floating,” Phil said to the camera. “Now, if you’re still underage, this is where you’ll want to get a parent or cool older sibling to help you out with the magic. Whoever is doing the spellwork for your terrarium, you just want to be extra careful with your casting, it can be pretty tricky to get balanced—”

“Psh, how hard could it be?” Dan interrupted, pulling his own wand from his pocket and pointing it at his terrarium. “It just looks like a standard Hover Charm to me. I’ll just hit this bish with a little zap, and…”

“Dan, no, wait! That’s not the spell I use!”

Phil lunged across the bed to grab Dan’s wand, but it was too late: the spell had already been cast.

Dan’s terrarium rose up and hovered in mid-air before them, but the weight quickly proved too much to handle for the Hover Charm. The terrarium went tumbling down and crashed into the floor, the glass shattering and sending soil and succulents everywhere.

Both men stared at the mess in front of them, rendered momentarily speechless by the ruins of all Dan’s hard work. 

Phil slowly tore his gaze away from the floor to look at Dan’s face, where a glossy sheen was beginning to form in his eyes, a breakdown seemingly moments away.

Phil glanced back at the broken glass again, a small smile starting to take shape on his face and the spark of an idea in his eyes.

“Well,” he said, breaking the silence and drawing Dan’s attention. “That kind of _SUCC_ s.”

Phil turned to face Dan, who wore an unreadable expression, and for a moment the two just stared at each other.

Slowly, though, a grin began to spread across Dan’s face, and within seconds, both men were doubled over in laughter, leaning into each others’ shoulders for support. 

“It’s just,” Dan gasped between giggles, waving a hand at his ruined work, “it’s such a perfect metaphor for my life? Like, same?”

“Well, you guys, I think that goes to show the importance of listening to _all_ of the directions before you just start spouting off spells all willy-nilly,” Phil said, shaking a pointer finger at the camera. “For anyone actually following this tutorial, you’ll want to use a full blown Levitation Charm, not the weaker Hover Charm Dan just demonstrated for you all.”

“Also, maybe don’t wear white while you’re repotting plants?” Dan added after noticing bits of damp soil clinging to both his t-shirt and Phil’s hoodie. “Although it was in the ‘try new things’ spirit, I am sorry I ruined your new merch, Phil.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Dan,” Phil answered with a smirk. “You can always buy yourself a new one over at amazingphilshop.com. Maybe you can even pick up some fancy new socks while you’re there!” 

Dan gasped in mock horror. “You mean you aren’t just going to _give_ me a new shirt and the socks?”

Phil shook his head, tongue poking out from his toothy grin.

“Looks like Capita£ester strikes again.” Dan shook his head sadly. “Won’t even give his own best friend free merch..”

“Well, if you give away the dragon for free, who’s going to buy the milk?” Phil attempted to rationalize. 

“That’s not even close to how that saying goes, you dingbat!”

Phil simply shrugged, turning back to the camera. “Well, guys, if any of you actually liked this absolute flop of a tutorial, give me big _GREEN THUMB_ s up, and maybe leave a comment down below of what other ways you think we could put Dan’s herbology skills to the test!”

Dan groaned. “Is this going to be a thing now?”

“It might be a thing now.”

“Damn.” 

“If you want to see more, make sure you hit that subscribe button, and head on over to Dan’s WizTube channel and subscribe to him, too! I’ll put a link right here on his sad plant-killer face,” Phil said, waving his hand around in a circle around Dan’s head.

“Well, this ‘sad plant-killer’ is gonna go decide what we’re ordering for dinner,” Dan said, standing up and starting to head out of frame. “Have fun cleaning the dirt out of your carpet!” 

Phil pouted for a moment before jumping up from the bed and moving to cover the camera lens with his hand. 

“ _SOIL_ long, everybody!”


End file.
